Beginnings
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: De l'arrivée de Loki dans sa nouvelle famille jusqu'à son accession au trône d'Asgard, découvrez son enfance et son cheminement en compagnie de sa famille et de ses proches.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS! Portant sur, comme l'indique le titre (très savamment trouvé, hein? x), le début de l'histoire de Thor, sauf que ce n'est pas l'histoire du blond que j'explore ici, mais celle de Loki. On nous a toujours montré Odin prenant un bébé Loki dans ses bras, mais qu'en est-il de la première rencontre entre Frigga et Loki?!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Les lumières éclatantes du soleil baignaient la chambre du couple royal d'Asgard. Frigga ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes de plus sur son oreiller, le corps enfoui sous quelques draps lui tenant chaud. Le soleil sembla l'appeler, et l'obligea à se lever totalement. Un soupir peu retenu lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se redresse légèrement, le temps de s'asseoir près de ses oreillers en regardant l'autre place dans son lit. D'ordinaire, à chaque nouveau jour, à cette heure précise, la Reine d'Asgard aurait lancé un petit sourire doux et tendre en regardant cette même place. Elle aurait contemplé son époux et lui aurait caressé les joues pour le réveiller en douceur, telle la femme aimante qu'elle était.

Mais pas ce jour-ci. Odin n'était pas dans leur lit, dormant à poing fermé. Il n'était même pas à Asgard. Frigga frissonna lorsqu'elle se souvint de la distance la séparant de son mari. Odin, son cher Odin, il était à Jotunheim, combattant les géants des glaces dans l'espoir d'arrêter cette guerre sanglante. Il était loin d'elle, se battant sûrement contre Laufey, le roi de la planète de glace. Rien qu'en y pensant, de nouvelles sueurs apparurent sur la reine. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Son époux, le Père de tous, allait s'en sortir. Il le fallait bien, pour elle, pour leur peuple, pour leur enfant de quelques deux ans. Un joli petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Très téméraire et peu enclin à la paix pour le moment.

Frigga se décida à se lever, incapable de retrouver la paix intérieure. Les pensées d'Odin ne la quittaient plus, elle avait besoin de changer de sujet. Et attrapa son peignoir, brossa rapidement ses cheveux, puis quitta la chambre royale pour se diriger vers celle de son petit enfant. Thor devait encore plonger dans un sommeil réparateur après avoir passé la journée à courir avec ses camarades de jeu.

Pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, Frigga dut rester seule avec Thor, lequel s'impatientait du retour de son père. Il en vint à croire qu'Odin avait préféré rester sur la planète. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement, comprenant qu'il croyait plutôt que son père l'avait abandonné. Elle le prit dans ses bras, renvoyant les gouvernantes pour rester seule avec son fils, puis commença à le bercer en le rassurant. Bientôt Odin reviendrait victorieux, et la paix reviendrait enfin.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Un soir, alors qu'Asgard s'éteignait doucement pour un repos bien mérité, Thor réclamait encore une histoire de guerrier à sa mère, malgré ses deux ans.

-Thor, allons, il faut que tu fermes les yeux.

-Mais mama..., protesta le jeune garçon, ses petites mains cherchant à attraper sa maman pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, petit cœur. Il faut dormir, mais demain, je te conterai une nouvelle histoire, tu veux bien ?

-Nan ! Je veux de suite ! formula-t-il clairement en lui faisant un regard d'asgardien battu.

-Non, jeune homme, je ne céderais pas ! Pas cette fois, il est déjà très tard ! Ecoute, demain matin, je viendrais te réveiller et je te chanterais un de tes chants favoris, cela te convient-il ? finit-elle par négocier, un doux sourire sur le visage en voyant le comportement de son jeune fils.

-Bon...d'acca !

-D'accord, articula-t-elle doucement pour qu'il prononce les paroles après elle.

Thor, paresseux, ne voulut pas répéter, mais devant le regard insistant et bienveillant de sa mère, il eut toute la peine du monde à la suivre, mais réussit finalement à baragouiner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au mot d'origine. Frigga ne put retenir un autre sourire attendri, puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'un Thor dont les yeux se fermèrent touts seuls.

-Bonne nuit, petit Thor.

La reine regarda quelques instants de plus le jeune garçon endormi dans son lit, enfoui sous ses nombreuses couvertures. Thor était un des rares à avoir froid en cette saison d'été, ce qui amusa encore sa mère quelques instants. Une fois assurée que le jeune prince dormait convenablement, émoustillé dans ce qui lui tenait chaud, Frigga décida de rentrer dans ses propres appartements privés, et s'en alla d'un pas fatigué. Elle n'était même pas pressée, trop occupée à penser à Odin. Pourquoi tardait-il tant à la contacter ? A revenir auprès de sa famille ? Ce fut quand elle entra dans sa chambre, et après avoir refermé la porte ornée de motifs asgardiens, qu'elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque, devant elle, son vœu s'accomplit. Odin, Odin, assis sur le bord de leur lit, un paquet à ses côtés. Il était blessé, son œil était terriblement blessé, presque crevé ! Caché par un tissu auparavant blanc, et qui virait doucement au rouge à présent.

-Odin ! murmura Frigga avant de courir en sa direction, oubliant durant quelques secondes qu'elle était censée rester calme.

Le roi accepta sans contrainte l'étreinte, et ouvrit même les bras pour en recevoir une. Malgré le sang sur son visage, il gardait le sourire. Enfin, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son épouse qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette insupportable guerre. Pour le prouver à sa femme, il vint doucement caresser ses joues et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste qui voulait tout dire.

-Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, ma reine, soupira-t-il de soulagement d'être de nouveau encerclé par des bras chauds et doux.

-De même pour moi...expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez tant tardé ! Aucune nouvelle ? Les asgardiens s'inquiétaient ! Thor aussi. Ce garçon est bien votre fils, bien déterminé et entêté, taquina Frigga avec un sourire qui avait changé, ce n'était pas un sourire triste, c'était un sourire heureux.

-Allons, je sais que vous mentez !

Un regard complice se noua entre eux, alors que leurs lèvres se liaient une nouvelle fois. Juste un contact chaud et consolant, nul besoin de passion à l'instant même. Ils étaient juste...heureux de se revoir, de ne pas mourir séparés de l'autre. Odin resta un petit moment dans les bras de sa femme, avant de la sentir tourner la tête vers le paquet. Oh, elle l'avait remarqué ! Il dut la lâcher alors qu'elle regardait encore plus curieusement ce paquet.

-Que s'est-il passé sur Jotunheim ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant sa voix inquiète.

-N'en parlons pas maintenant, je vous en prie. J'ai dérobé quelque chose à Jotunheim, et je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je ne me sentais pas l'âme de le laisser là, il n'a rien fait de mal et il pourra garantir notre douce paix, avança Odin d'une voix solennelle, intriguant davantage Frigga.

Elle parut plus que curieuse, et souleva doucement le tissu faisant barrière à la vérité se cachant derrière. Ses yeux et son visage se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se profitait devant elle. Un bébé endormi trônait dans le fond du paquet, quelques couvertures jetées sur lui pour lui éviter le froid sans doute. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. La femme lança un regard encore plus interrogateur à son mari, cherchant à savoir ce que cela signifiait. Odin la contempla encore un moment puis consentit à lui parler.

-Il s'agit là de l'enfant que j'ai dérobé à Laufey, commença-t-il à expliquer sereinement. Ce bébé allait mourir si je ne l'avais pas amené avec moi. Il était seul, et il était anormalement petit pour son espèce, alors j'ai décidé de le prendre. Il pourra nous aider dans le futur.

-Vous avez amené un fils des géants des glaces à Asgard ? sourcilla-t-elle.

Odin sentit à son ton qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas cela, mais qu'elle était curieuse et qu'elle cherchait à savoir s'il était vraiment sûr de lui. Il prit un moment de réflexion, puis lui répondit.

-Ne craignez pas. Il est le porteur de la paix. J'ai pris la bonne décision, Frigga. Il faut maintenant qu'il grandisse en paix. Il m'est venu à l'esprit durant le voyage du retour que, comme notre fils demande un nouveau compagnon de jeu qui soit son frère, nous pourrions adopter cet enfant, et l'élever comme notre propre fils, songea Odin en prenant une voix soudainement presque petite, comme s'il était intimidé.

Frigga eut un sourire devant cette proposition. Combien de fois avait-elle dû supporter les petites crises de son fils qui voulait absolument avoir un petit frère avec qui se chamailler le matin devant le journal d'Asgard, le « Asgard News », ou devant leur écran de spectacle, ou même dormir dans un autre lit avec son frère qui ne le quitterait pas...oh, elle n'osa même pas songer à toutes les crises du bambin de deux ans à peine. De toute manière, elle avait arrêté de compter !

-Mais s'entendront-ils ? Thor va demander d'où vient cet enfant, réfléchit-elle.

-Nous lui dirons lorsqu'il sera moins téméraire comme son père ! plaisanta Odin.

-Parviendra-t-il à ne plus être téméraire, j'en viens à en douter ! Pour ce bébé, saura-t-il aussi la vérité ? Le lui cacher pourrait être une erreur grave.

-J'en suis conscient, mais peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il le sache lorsque lui aussi sera en âge de bien comprendre. Acceptez-vous sa présence ? interrogea le Père de tous.

Frigga ne retint pas un nouveau sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait ! Elle éprouvait déjà de l'affection pour cet enfant de Jotunheim, alors qu'hier encore, il aurait pu être considéré comme son ennemi. Pour signifier son accord, elle prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras, l'arrachant au paquet et à ses couvertures. Le petit être se décida à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête contre la poitrine de ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle maman.

-Il y a des yeux bleus, sourit la femme, attendrie devant ce regard.

Ce n'était même pas un regard larmoyant, ni craintif. C'était un regard apaisé, plein de malice mais incapable de faire peur comme le regard rouge sang des Jotuns.

-Quel sera son nom ? interrompit Odin, chuchotant pour ne pas déranger la petite chose à la peau presque bronzée.

-Avait-il un nom avant ?

-Je crois qu'il s'appelait Loki, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, songea-t-il.

-Gardons donc son nom, voulez-vous ? Il gardera une part de ses origines, c'est important.

Odin acquiesça avec un sourire moins fatigué. C'était donc décidé, Thor allait avoir un petit frère qui se nommerait Loki. Et ce petit frère là, il faudrait le préserver de tout pour qu'un jour, il puisse aider Asgard. Telles étaient les pensées du Père de tous, mais pour Frigga, un lien déjà immense venait de se lier entre elle et le bébé dont les yeux la regardaient avec un amour déjà grand. Elle lui fit un sourire attendri, et caressa ses joues froides, qui devinrent tiède au contact. Oui, un lien très fort, un lien unique. Qui dépasserait même le lien qu'elle avait avec Thor.

-Bienvenu à toi, Loki, souffla-t-elle sous le regard d'Odin.

La paix était revenue, et tout rentrait à présent dans l'ordre. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela. Du moins, pas pour le moment !

* * *

**J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'étendre^^ J'avais aussi pensé à une suite avec quelques chapitres sur l'évolution de Loki bébé jusqu'à Loki de maintenant, mais j'hésite encore et j'ai d'autres fics en cours de publication, mais qui sait, si vous souhaitez une suite, j'essayerais de prendre du temps pour d'autres chapitres (:**

**Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir écrit cet OS, et je vous dis à bientôt peut-être! (courage, les vacances de Noel arrivent bientôt! Dans un mois et quelques, c'est tout x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Après hésitation, voici un second chapitre à cette fic. Je ne publierais sans doute pas régulièrement, mais j'essayerais de vous donner une fic sur la vie de Thor, Loki et leur famille. Des petits chapitres aux énormes chapitres, vous pourrez tout avoir! **

**Merci pour vos précédentes reviews, elles sont toutes très gentilles (:**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et appréciez ce chapitre un peu plus long!**

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain de cette étrange nuit qui brisa l'harmonie du palais d'Asgard et de son peuple. Très tôt déjà, Odin était sorti de son lit pour se rendre une nouvelle fois en salle de soins afin de voir si son état s'améliorerait rapidement. Les guérisseurs furent surpris de le trouver levé à cette heure-ci, et l'accueillirent néanmoins avec un sourire, malgré l'inquiétude sur leur visage. Celui du roi était couvert de sang ! Et son œil gauche en piteux état.

-Mon roi, mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous voir dès votre retour ? commença à le sermonner l'un des guérisseurs, prenant déjà des outils sophistiqués pour soigner le souverain.

-Une affaire urgente avec ma femme me retenait, consentit à admettre Odin, peu heureux d'être grondé ainsi, alors que le matin venait juste de se lever !

-Nous ne voulons pas savoir de quelle affaire il s'agissait, se moqua le même guérisseur, observant le pauvre œil de ce malheureux roi qui faisait décidément des siennes en ce moment !

La vieillesse commençait donc à l'emporter, bien qu'il était encore vif en matière d'activités avec sa femme ou possiblement avec d'autres personnes…

-Je ne faisais nullement allusion à ce genre d'activités, guérisseur ! Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Pouvez-vous me redonner la vue à ce pauvre œil que je n'ai pu protéger, ou dois-je rester borgne ?! demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Pas que l'allusion à une activité bien précise avec sa femme l'avait vraiment mis en colère, mais désormais, l'envie d'être à nouveau dans des bras rassurants lui venait, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son humeur déjà mal entamée. Il se promit donc d'essayer de passer le plus de temps possible permis avec Frigga et Thor. Thor ! Odin en frissonna, il avait oublié de saluer ce petit bonhomme âgé de…d'assez d'années pour casser ses jouets, en tout cas.

-Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus vous servir de votre œil, mon roi. Mais nous pouvons arranger les blessures et les rendre moins voyantes.

-Bien, faîtes donc. Comment vont les soldats ?

-La plupart vont vite s'en remettre, mais il faudra recruter d'autres soldats, intervint un autre guérisseur, un dossier dans les mains. Oui, cette bataille finale a coûté beaucoup d'hommes, et une certaine partie de ceux qui sont revenus ici vont bientôt mourir de leurs blessures.

Odin baissa la tête dans son coin. Il cherchait le moyen de garantir une paix royale et éternelle, et comme prix, on lui demandait la vie de ses soldats. Sans doute plus de la moitié devait être blessée, et une bonne partie de cette moitié devait être morte. Que la vie de roi était compliquée et dure…le Père de Toute Chose en vint pendant un instant à regretter d'avoir cédé aux avances de guerre de l'ennemi. Pourtant il savait que Laufey n'aimait pas la guerre non plus, même s'ils avaient tous les deux été obligés de se combattre.

-Devra-t-on encore se battre ? soupira-t-il, à nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

Une seule chose pouvait désormais lui rendre un maigre sourire, mais cette chose ne l'avait pas accompagné en salle de soins, devant sans doute encore dormir, au chaud, loin de toutes les allusions indécentes de quelques hommes sans nul doute en manque. Quoique dans sa jeunesse, pas si lointaine que cela d'ailleurs, Frigga avait bien dû supporter un demi-millième d'allusions à ses formes et à ses aptitudes au lit. Rien qu'en y repensant, cela redonna le sourire au roi. Oui, il n'y avait que la pensée de Frigga qui pouvait l'apaiser.

-Nous pouvons cacher votre œil blessé et rendre aussi confortable que possible votre handicap, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr, proposèrent les guérisseurs après une rapide analyse des options s'offrant à eux.

Le Père de Toute Chose se contenta d'acquiescer, obnubilé par une toute autre affaire que celle de son œil réduit au néant par un éclat de glace s'y étant planté…à moins que ça ne soit la Cassette contenant l'énergie de Jotunheim…il attendit patiemment d'être libéré des femmes sophistiquées, car c'étaient toutes des femmes, puis se précipita ailleurs. Peu digne d'un roi, mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se fondre dans les bras de sa femme et regarder son…_**ses**_ fils dormir, ou jouer. Car désormais, il avait deux fils. Ils avaient deux fils.

Justement, de son côté, Frigga rêvassait à des mondes plus tendres et doux, là où la guerre ne pourrait pas lui enlever son mari et ses enfants, lorsqu'un cri terrifiant la ramena à la réalité. Elle sursauta et se releva rapidement, cherchant d'où venait ce cri. Le cri d'un bébé. Ni une ni deux, la reine se précipita près du nouveau pensionnaire royal, caché dans son panier car n'ayant pas encore de chambre.

-Loki, appela-t-elle en se penchant vers son panier.

Un cri lui répondit. Un cri de bébé terrifié. Puis deux petits bras bleus sortirent du panier, se tendant vers elle. Le bébé était couvert de bleu, sa peau d'origine. Nullement effrayée, Frigga le prit dans ses bras rapidement, ne pouvant regarder le petit être pleurer dans son coin.

-Chut Loki, chut…tu as sans doute dû faire un très mauvais rêve. Chut, je suis là…, murmura-t-elle tendrement, tout en berçant le pauvre bébé pleurant et criant.

Le petit Loki semblait plus que terrifié. Ses yeux émeraude passaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce alors que sa tendre peau tremblait régulièrement. Frigga crut même sentir sa température chuter d'un coup, avant de remonter. Le petit être devait sans doute faire une crise, et étant encore tout jeune, il ne savait sans doute pas comment se calmer. La femme, avec l'enfant, alla s'asseoir sur son grand lit, et la main ne le tenant pas décida de caresser ses petites joues.

-Chut, Loki, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Personne ne te fera de mal, et nous te donnerons toute la chaleur dont tu auras besoin, mon petit garçon, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur, sous les yeux d'un bébé de moins en moins paniqué.

Il accepta même d'arrêter de pleurer, malgré que quelques grosses larmes sortaient encore de ses yeux parfois, lorsque la température de son corps chutait. Frigga ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que l'atmosphère d'Asgard ne correspondait pas réellement à ce dont ce petit corps tout bleu avait besoin. Loki aurait besoin de s'habituer aux températures d'été et aux cultures du royaume éternel…

-Il doit faire trop chaud pour toi, ici, petit cœur, mais tu es trop fragile pour sortir.

Loki ne broncha pas, et se contenta d'essayer d'attraper des mèches blondes passant sous son nez. Il sembla même demander à sa nouvelle mère de jouer avec lui : ses doigts chercheraient à attraper les magnifiques cheveux de sa mère, tandis que cette dernière essayerait de lui échapper. La reine accueillit ce jeu avec joie, tout en veillant à ce que la fièvre temporaire de l'enfant diminue. Au cours de leur petit jeu innocent, la peau du bébé parut même revenir à sa couleur d'accueil.

Frigga déposa à nouveau une main sur les joues à présent tièdes du bébé, joues qui reprirent enfin une couleur rosie.

-C'est bien, mon petit cœur. Il faut dormir, maintenant, et je te promets que bientôt, tu n'auras plus de fièvre comme celle-là. Tu t'habitueras à ce monde, petit Loki.

Un regard presque mécontent lui répondit lorsque le fils de Laufey entendit cette insulte à sa personne : il n'était pas petit, quoique l'on puisse en dire ! Mais Frigga, au lieu de le disputer pour contester ses paroles, lui fit un grand sourire attendri. Ils allaient donc bien s'entendre, tous les deux ! Ce moment dura même plus longtemps que chacun espérait secrètement, bien que Loki n'avait pas du tout la notion du temps qui passait.

-Mama ? interpella alors une autre voix, une toute petite voix provenant de la porte.

-Oh, Thor ! Viens, entre ! sourit Frigga, se retournant vers son fils, lequel s'empressa de venir auprès d'elle, essayant de grimper sur son lit pour venir recevoir son câlin matinal.

La reine, craignant qu'il ne se fasse du mal, déposa Loki en sécurité au milieu des oreillers, puis prit Thor sur ses genoux, l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonjour, petit prince ! Comment as-tu dormi cette nuit ? T'es-tu réveillé pour aller embêter Sif, encore une fois ?

-Na ! Heimdall m'a surpris, mama ! Comment y fait ? demanda la petite voix du garçon.

-Il garde un œil sur toi pour être sûr que jamais tu n'auras d'ennuis, petit Thor, murmura sa mère, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Mama, tu avais promis de me réveiller avec une sanson ! gronda alors le prince.

-Chanson, le reprit Frigga, toujours ce même sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Thor, boudant d'abord, comme à chaque fois qu'on le reprenait, finit par s'élancer dans quelques essais pour dire ce fameux mot des plus durs à dire pour lui. Ce fut après quatre échecs cuisant que le garçon abandonna pour se tourner vers Loki, lequel le regardait avec crainte.

-Mama, c'est quoi ?! interrogea bêtement Thor.

-Oh, c'est Loki !

-Lori ?

-Loki ! Ton petit frère, lui présenta Frigga, attrapant délicatement le bébé qui se réfugia vite dans ses bras. Du calme, petit Loki, tu es en sécurité. Regarde, tu as un frère, il s'appelle Thor et il sera très gentil !

Loki jeta un regard presque dubitatif au petit garçon qui tendit curieusement une main vers lui. Il attrapa l'une de ses toutes petites mains, et un sourire purement enfantin traversa son visage.

-Je l'adore déjà, mon p'tit fére ! On peut aller jouer ?!

-Non, Thor, je crains que non, pas encore, soupira-t-elle, amenant son premier fils sur ses genoux, tout en tenant un Loki moins méfiant dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ?! chouina en réponse le petit prince, fortement déplu qu'on ose lui dire non !

On ne disait pas non à un prince, voyons !

-Loki est encore trop petit pour jouer avec toi, mais vous pouvez rester ensemble.

Thor abandonna immédiatement sa future bouderie pour ne pas avoir obtenu satisfaction. Il en oublia même l'étrange mystère de ce petit frère. Sa mère n'avait pas eu de ventre rond, après tout, et on lui avait expliqué, avec des mots d'enfant bien sûr, que les femmes enceintes avaient un gros ventre…mais Frigga avait toujours eu son ventre plat…qui servait souvent d'oreiller d'ailleurs !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds très clairs se faufila contre la poitrine de sa mère, là où dormait paisiblement Loki. Il déposa un timide petit baiser sur le front du bébé endormi dans les bras de Morphée, le tout sous le regard bienveillant d'une reine heureuse. Et…d'un roi qui observait la petite scène depuis quelques minutes ! Les deux asgardiens aux yeux bleus finirent par se rendre compte de sa présence, par ailleurs.

Odin alla vite rejoindre sa famille, empoignant Thor pour le porter contre lui ! Il lui intima malgré tout de se montrer discret pour ne pas réveiller la marmotte siégeant contre la poitrine de Frigga.

-Je croyais que l'on m'avait oublié, souffla Odin avec un léger sourire, un sourire appartenant au père et non au roi d'Asgard.

-Vous oublier, jamais ! sourit sa femme.

-Zamais ! approuva Thor, s'accrochant à son père.

-Oh, doucement jeune homme ! Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sieste pour accompagner ton nouveau petit frère dans ses rêves ? suggéra le Père de Toute Chose à son fils, lançant un regard complice à la mère du petit monstre.

-Oui ! claironna joyeusement ce très jeune prince.

En peu de temps, Odin et Thor furent installés près de Frigga et Loki, les parents enserrant leurs enfants tout en appréciant l'un de ces rares moments de famille qu'ils pouvaient partager. Les souverains déposèrent chacun un doux baiser sur le crâne de leurs fils, puis attendirent que ces derniers soient très profondément endormis pour parler. Thor prit même l'une des petites mains de son frère dans les siennes, pour être sûr de le protéger de tous les mauvais vilains rêves qui pourraient lui faire peur.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Thor accepterait Loki aussi facilement, confessa finalement Odin près de sa femme.

-Vous savez bien qu'il voulait ardemment avoir un petit frère.

-Seigneur, que serait-il arrivé si je lui avais présenté une petite sœur ?! s'interrogea alors le roi, prenant l'air scandalisé.

-La même chose, mon roi. Vos bras m'ont manqué…, avoua-t-elle à son tour, acceptant les caresses sur les joues que son mari effectuait.

-Les vôtres aussi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…mais désormais, nous ne nous quitterons plus durant autant de temps, et nous pourrons voir l'avancement de notr…nos enfants. J'imagine que Loki ne sera pas comme les autres, aussi je suis heureux que Thor soit si réceptif avec lui. Il pourra le protéger ! Mais en attendant qu'ils ne deviennent plus âgés, je veux profiter de chaque moment avec vous.

-Cela ressemble à une invitation très spéciale, cher Père de Toute Chose ! sourit-elle.

-Oh, par pitié, ne m'appelez pas ainsi, je déteste lorsque vous m'appelez par un de mes titres…

-Odin ! fit-elle mine d'être choquée.

L'une de ses mains s'avança prudemment jusqu'au visage de son mari, visage témoignant encore de la récente guerre. Odin devait être exténué, lui aussi…elle effleura le métal cachant l'œil du roi, puis ses joues, tout en contemplant le petit sourire qu'arborait Odin.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau en ce moment que ce que l'on vit…et parce que vous me faîtes toujours sourire, ma reine. Venez, insista-t-il, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement.

Et enfin, les deux parents purent rejoindre leurs fils dans leurs rêves parlant de guerriers valeureux pour l'un, et de bras doux pour l'autre.

* * *

**Parce que je trouve que c'est intéressant comme concept, je vais vous demander ceci: quelle est la partie de l'enfance/de la vie de ces quatre personnes que vous voudriez voir? Vous pouvez tout me demander! Mais attention, pas de Loki/Thor en tant qu'amoureux/amants/mariés bref tout ce que vous voulez qui ne soit pas fraternel! Je reste dans les chemins que l'on nous présente dans les films!  
**

**Je vous laisse décider des prochains chapitres, messieurs dames! Mais j'essayerais de rester dans un ordre assez chronologique quand même! A vos claviers, que voulez-vous voir dans la vie de notre famille royale? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Après plusieurs heures de bataille avec le site, voici une suite portant sur Noel! Moments en famille, moment guimauve entre époux et confidences entre frères sont au programme!**

**Joyeuses fêtes à vous (:**

* * *

Le Père de Toute Chose, avec paresse, ouvrit un œil lorsque le soleil vint l'agresser méchamment. Il pesta contre l'astre, maugréant qu'il voulait encore dormir. Puis referma l'œil sagement, grommelant encore contre cette maudite chose brillante. Il songea un instant qu'Heimdall allait encore lui en vouloir d'avoir insulté le Soleil, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était le roi d'Asgard, et quand sa majesté voulait dormir, rien ni personne ne devait se mettre en travers de chemin, même pas un vilain soleil éclatant !

Mais le sommeil refusa de le happer, l'obligeant à rester éveillé. Mécontent, Odin rouvrit son seul œil et regarda autour de lui, sans pour autant bouger la tête de son oreiller. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment l'oreiller d'usage. C'était une douce peau qui lui servait de coussin. Une épaule, plus précisément. Une épaule nue et frissonnante lorsqu'il y appliqua un baiser. La colère du monarque disparut instantanément lorsqu'il se rappela ce que faisait cette si charmante épaule ici, lui servant de repose-tête. La veille de Noel, il avait dû boire et manger, avoir un énorme banquet dans son gigantesque forteresse d'or, puis il avait dû s'abandonner à la passion dévorante avec un soleil bien plus beau que l'astre réel.

Il sentit d'ailleurs son soleil bouger un peu. Frigga avait dû se faire agresser par cette saleté d'étoile titanesque, elle aussi...

-Elue de mon cœur ? tenta-t-il, murmurant pour ne pas la réveiller brusquement.

-Mh ? gémit-elle doucement, ses yeux bleus acceptant enfin de s'ouvrir.

Un baiser dans son cou la fit sourire. Elle se remémora également de la grande soirée de la veille. Une soirée où, après avoir festoyé pendant un long moment, elle avait dû aller coucher les deux jeunes princes. L'un âgé de 7 ans, et l'autre de 5 ans. Des bestioles impossibles à coucher, en fait. Des bestioles adorables qui, avec leurs magnifiques petits yeux et leur bouille, pouvaient lui faire faire absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient ! Frigga, au lieu d'être en colère, eut un autre sourire. Après la bataille avec ses fils, elle avait aussi dû se battre avec son mari. La preuve en était des draps témoignant de leur activité physique...

-Je vous promets qu'hier, j'avais fais attention à ma consommation de ces liqueurs alcoolisées ! la devança Odin, se préparant à se défendre.

-Je ne vous gronderais pas aujourd'hui, mon roi ! le rassura-t-elle, se tournant vers lui tout en ne quittant pas les couvertures.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tout naturellement. Odin pensa même que si tous ses réveils devaient se passer ainsi, il ferait bien en sorte de dormir le plus souvent. Mais son amour infini pour sa femme ne pouvait pas toujours s'harmoniser avec ses fonctions royales. Malheureusement.

-Sauriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ma seule envie actuellement est de passer la journée dans vos bras ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

-Vous avez sans doute un grand manque...il faudrait interroger votre guérisseur sur le sujet, votre majesté ! fit mine de réfléchir Frigga, comprenant le petit jeu du roi.

Un jeu qui devait déjà prendre fin, la journée étant quand même chargée. Aller réveiller les deux princes, échanger les cadeaux, recevoir toutes les plus grandes familles d'Asgard et faire une longue promenade dans les rues du peuple, aller saluer Heimdall et le convaincre de venir, lourde tâche soit-dit en passant, bref, une journée très chargée ! Cependant, alors que Frigga commençait déjà son programme de la journée dans sa tête, son cher mari lui fit perdre le fil dans ses pensées à cause d'un baiser volé. Elle fut tentée d'y céder, mais les horribles devoirs de royautés n'attendaient pas, eux.

-Vous savez que je veux aussi rester dans vos bras, mais nous avons des obligations, soupira-t-elle de tristesse.

-Regrettez-vous d'être reine ? sourcilla Odin, caressant en même temps la chevelure bouclée de la femme de sa vie.

-Lorsque c'est un jour de fête et que je dois porter ma couronne, oui !

-Votre couronne est-elle trop lourde ?

-Ma couronne et mes cheveux lorsqu'ils sont coiffés pour des cérémonies officielles, oh oui ! Je songerais à les couper, un jour, fit-elle la moue.

-Oh non, certainement pas, mon adorée ! Ne coupez jamais vos cheveux d'or. Thor ne pourrait plus essayer de se coiffer comme vous sinon, bien que je pense qu'il devrait arrêter d'essayer de s'habiller comme une femme pour faire rire ses compagnons...et Loki ne pourrait plus les coiffer lors de vos moments ensemble. Et moi je ne pourrais plus les sentir sous mes doigts lorsque je les caresse !

-Odin, vos arguments sont toujours les plus improbables que le monde puisse inventer, le savez-vous ?

-Est-ce une moquerie ? se plaignit-il faussement, avant que des lèvres amoureuses et douces ne l'arrêtent dans la suite de ses plaintes.

Il capitula sans condition, et se laissa faire, heureux que les années noires soient passées. Enfin, il y avait la paix, même si Heimdall ne cessait de dire que les beaux jours disparaitraient un jour. Enfin, la prospérité régnait dans les neufs mondes, et chaque jour était illuminé par la joie, le bonheur et la vie.

Dans les autres appartements royaux, un jeune garçon bougea dans son lit en pestant lui aussi contre le jour. Bon, c'était de sa faute puisqu'il avait veillé très longtemps, durant presque toute la nuit. Ce n'était que lorsque son nounours était venu le voir qu'il avait consenti à s'endormir aussi. Son nounours ? Thor vérifié que son nounours ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était toujours là, dans ses bras.

-Loki ? Loki ? demanda le prince de 7 ans, secouant gentiment son nounours.

-Mais ! bredouilla la petite voix de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

-Il faut qu'on se réveille, petit frère ! Viens, ou je te chatouille ! menaça Thor, reprenant toute sa forme.

Il se leva hâtivement de son lit pour se craquer les os, toute trace de fatigue ayant disparu de son visage désormais rayonnant de joie et d'impatience. Il quitta quelques instants son jeune frère pour aller observer l'extérieur du palais. Il n'y avait pas de neige à cette période là de l'année, puisque les saisons n'existaient pas dans le royaume éternel. Thor parut déçu, et regarda le soleil d'un mauvais œil.

-Heimdall, il va te gronder ! chouina Loki, toujours caché dans les grandes couvertures le réchauffant.

-Heimdall, il saura rien du tout, nah ! Et puis moi je voulais de la neige ! Père a promis de la neige, grommela l'ainé avant de revenir auprès de son petit frère qu'il aimait tant.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années qu'il avait enfin un petit frère rien qu'à lui. Cinq ans que Thor était le prince le plus comblé de l'univers, et pourtant, il regrettait encore parfois de ne pas être souvent avec son frère. Leur père lui enseignait l'art de la guerre pendant que Loki devait observer les guerriers. Thor eut un soupir alors qu'il reprenait place sur le lit, assis en tailleur et boudant.

-Thor ? demanda gentiment son frère, venant vers lui et glissant son petit corps hors des couvertures.

-Tu devrais rester au lit, p'tit frère. Tu pourrais attraper froid !

-Moi j'ai pas peur du froid. Thor, pourquoi tu boudes ? demanda naïvement le plus jeune des princes, souhaitant aider son frère.

Le petit blond ne voulut rien lui dire au début, ne sachant comment s'exprimer devant son frère de deux ans d'écart. Leur langage n'était pas du tout différent, ils se comprenaient, mais Thor avait toujours cette peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas à l'enfant sensible. Loki était sensible, le plus sensible d'eux deux, et la moindre parole pouvait le rendre triste. Finalement, l'ainé amena son frère contre lui, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils devaient se confesser l'un à l'autre, puis accéda à se requête de vérité.

-J'aimerais bien que père accepte que tu suives les cours avec moi. Moi j'aime pas être sans toi, petit frère ! maugréa alors Thor, se calmant avec les petits bras de son frère qui signifiait tout pour lui.

-Père il dit que je suis trop jeune. Mais promis, un jour, on fera cours ensemble ! Mais je veux pas de Vol, Fan et Hog ! Ni de Sif !

-Ils s'appellent Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, et ils sont très gentils, d'abord ! Ils veulent juste s'amuser un peu, essaya de se convaincre Thor, bien qu'au fond, il était un peu de l'avis de son frère.

Ce dernier devait toujours supporter les moqueries du Trio Palatin, et les remarques de Sif n'arrangeaient rien à son humeur de petit garçon de 5 ans. La seule chose que Thor pouvait faire pour protéger son frère des pleurs et des moqueries, c'était de le laisser tout seul ou d'abandonner ses amis.

-Thor, tu veux bien rester avec moi aujourd'hui ? Je veux pas être seul alors que tu vas jouer avec tes vilains copains !

Un sourire enfantin répondit au plus jeune. Thor acceptait sa demande. De joie, Loki lui sauta dans les bras, lui promettant de ne pas faire de blague pour ce jour spécial. Un jour célébré par tous les mondes, une coutume venant cependant de Midgard. Aucun des jeunes princes ne savaient pourquoi on fêtait ce jour, mais ils appréciaient les fêtes, alors ils ne se posèrent pas la question. Leur câlin dura un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur les souverains.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il était là ! souffla Frigga à son époux avant d'aller embrasser ses fils.

-Mais tout de même, tous les jours...

Odin avança plus doucement vers les enfants. Ces derniers commencèrent par câliner leur mère, chacun embrassant une joue. Le Père de Toute Chose put, sans être dans cette étreinte, sentir tout l'amour que chacun donnait aux autres. Il en fut touché. Une petite main, celle de Loki, l'attira d'ailleurs dans le câlin familial.

-Loki, il faudra que je te parle..., commença-t-il alors, avant de rencontrer le regard fortement menaçant de sa femme. Mais ça peut attendre, nous ne sommes strictement pas pressés !

Les deux princes, devant le ton empressé de leur cher père, comprirent qu'il avait encore dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et remercièrent leur mère du regard. Ah non, pas de discussion aujourd'hui ! Juste de l'amusement, de la neige, des câlins et...non, pas de neige. Mais pas de discussion ennuyante non plus !

-Les cadeaux, ils sont où les cadeaux ! réclamèrent-ils finalement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oh mes chers ancêtres, pourquoi les avoir fait aussi impatients ? souffla Odin en direction du ciel.

-Les enfants sont toujours impatients ! lui indiqua doucement sa femme, reprenant son sourire.

-Oui, oui...mais ils ont hérité de leur mère, surtout !

-Prenez garde, majesté, menaça faussement Frigga, un énorme sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Menacez-vous de m'attaquer, magnifique reine ?

-Cela se pourrait bien.

-Je me demande quand je devrais me défendre...allez-vous m'attaquer tout de suite ou...lorsque la lune viendra nous emporter ? sous-entendit-il.

Thor et Loki levèrent leurs yeux sur leurs parents, papillonnant des yeux devant cette conversation pour le moins...horriblement complexe à comprendre. Mais Thor sembla comprendre, et s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de son frère, lequel gémit de mécontentement !

-Père, mère, vous pouvez attendre la lune pour faire han han, s'il vous plaît ? Nous sommes trop innocents pour voir ça ! expliqua intelligemment l'ainé.

-Q..., bafouilla Odin.

Frigga fronça les sourcils et lui demanda silencieusement quelque chose que Thor ne put pas comprendre. Apparemment, il était mention de langage et vocabulaire peu adapté aux enfants. Le petit blond soupira, comprenant sa très grosse erreur. Zut.

-Malheur à toi, Fandral..., maugréa-t-il, jurant de ne plus jamais employer les expressions que ses amis lui apprenaient !

Il préféra calmer son petit frère qui voulait absolument tout savoir sur la conversation qu'il avait manqué. Et aussi s'excuser de lui avoir bouché les oreilles.

-Bon, euh, les cadeaux ?! changea Odin de sujet, comprenant à son tour que sa réputation risquait de mal tourner avec ses fils.

Surtout lorsqu'on faisait allusion à ce genre de choses...mais venant de Thor, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça ! Et pendant que les deux jeunes princes couraient hors de la chambre de l'ainé, l'un tenant la main de l'autre, leurs parents les regardèrent s'effacer puis se firent à nouveau face.

-Odin ? questionna sa femme, voyant le regard soucieux de son mari.

-Je crains qu'ils ne soient inséparables, ces deux-là...et que Thor ait des amis au vocabulaire dépourvu !

-Oh, ça...oui, nous leur expliquerons de ne pas trop parler familièrement...mais vous avez raison, nos fils sont inséparables et c'est ce qui fait leur force. L'un sans l'autre, ils sont perdus. Rien ne pourrait briser leur amour envers l'autre, sourit à nouveau Frigga, attendrie devant les liens de ses fils.

-Oui, certes, mais de là à ce que Loki dorme tous les soirs avec Thor, ça devient de plus en plus étrange, tout de même !

-Non, ce n'est pas étrange, mon roi. Moi, je dors toutes les nuits avec vous, cela vous dérange-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle avec toujours ce même sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Oh non, ça ne me dérangerait jamais. Vous êtes celle qui me permet de dormir.

-Parce qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? sourcilla-t-elle, faisant mine de se méfier.

-Frigga, voyons ! Vous savez que vous êtes la seule ! Mais nos liens ne sont pas les mêmes que les leurs.

-Peut-être bien que si.

-Pardon ?! s'étrangla-t-il, imaginant déjà des choses.

-Non, je ne parle pas...de ces liens-là ! Je parle de leur difficulté à dormir. L'un avec l'autre, ils peuvent enfin dormir tranquilles. Ne leur enlevons pas leurs liens, pas tout de suite. Ils sont encore très jeunes, et finiront par se détacher l'un de l'autre, et d'eux-mêmes, conseilla la souveraine.

-Je devrais vous engager comme conseillère royale, songea son époux, reprenant son sourire amusé.

-Odin ! Venez rejoindre nos enfants avant qu'ils ne piquent leur crise. Avez-vous bien pensé à tous les cadeaux ?

-Moui ! Heimdall n'a pas eu l'air fort enjoué de préparer notre petit voyage sur Midgard, par contre...et je le comprends ! Nous n'avons jamais connu la neige, alors se rendre en N..Noewr...non, attendez, quel est le nom de cet étrange pays glacé ? Nord...Frigga, aidez moi ! supplia-t-il.

-La Norvège, mon amour. La Norvège.

-Voilà, la Norvège ! Croyez-vous au moins qu'ils vont apprécier ? s'inquiéta le Père de Toute Chose.

-Leurs sourires nous le diront, souffla tendrement Frigga.

Des cris d'enfants joyeux coupèrent court à leur conversation qui risquait de se finir par un long baiser. Ils se rendirent vite auprès de leurs fils, heureux de les voir se chamailler. Oui, parce qu'ils adoraient se chamailler, ces ceux-là. Et cette fois, l'objet de leur chamaillerie était...ah oui, les fameuses céréales.

La journée venait à peine de commencer que déjà les monarques d'Asgard comprirent qu'ils auraient droit à des crises de chamailleries et de joie. Mais du moment que leur famille était réunie et dans la bonne humeur, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un Noel à la manière de Midgard, en plus ! Mais gaffe aux boules de neige passant innocemment par-là...

* * *

**La suite sera selon vos idées et mon inspiration^^**

**A très vite et profitez des vacances!**


End file.
